The invention relates to a support rail of a drawer pull-out guide for use with an article of frame furniture including a front frame having vertical and horizontal frame members, the supporting rail being fastenable at a front end thereof to a vertical frame member.
In furniture constructions, cabinets with drawers are known, where a furniture carcass is provided at a front thereof with a frame which carried furniture fittings. Hinges for a door as well as support rails of pull-out guide fittings for the drawers are fastened to such frame. The term front refers to the side of the article of furniture which faces the user.